


next to you

by miserablesoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablesoldier/pseuds/miserablesoldier
Summary: During a long mission, Steve and Bucky's noisy neighbour in their apartment building moved out and a quiet, introverted borderline alcoholic neighbour moved in. After not hearing anything from their neighbour, they thought the worst and they barged right in.





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, I'm sorry but if you did like it, say something for a sad brit pls.

Bucky groaned fully annoyed into his pillow and punched his spring mattress with his flesh hand. Kicking the sheets to the bottom of the bed, he pushed himself out of the bed and to his bedroom door with sky is hair mussed up and dark circles under his eyes.

  
He pulled at his bedroom door, opening it nearly off it’s brand new hinges before making powerful strides with determination towards the apartment door.

  
Steve pulled at his arm and brought him into the open kitchen before he could do any damage. Bucky glared at his best friend. “I’m going to kill him.”

  
Well, he wasn’t really but the thought did cross his mind multiple times and he certainly knew how to get the job done swiftly.

  
Sam laughed from seat on the sofa, watching the news on the television. He looked at the two soldiers. “Leave the old guy alone, he probably doesn’t know he’s being as loud as he is. Hearing aid and all that.”

  
“He is not an old man, he is in his 30s.”

  
Sam chuckled, changing the channel on the television with the remote. “Sucks to be you, I’m so glad I don’t live here.”

  
Bucky tilted his head. “Then why the hell are you here?”

  
“To laugh at your misery, what else?” Sam smirked at the riled up soldier, knowing exactly how to push his buttons.

  
Steve turned Bucky away from Sam and to face him. “Take a deep breath, get a shower, go get ready. We got the call, a mission debriefing awaits us.”

  
“Fine.” He sighed, marching back into his bedroom.

  
Steve looked over at Sam. “Was that necessary?”

  
“For me, yes.” He smiled.

  
A look of discontent was sent Sam’s way.  
He raised his hands in surrender. “You know we love each other really, we're like Riggs and Murtaugh in Lethal Weapon.”

  
Steve pulled out a small notepad and started to jot something down. “Adding that to things I need to catch up on.”

  
Sam lent back in faux shock. “You haven’t seen that yet? When we get back, movie night, drinks, snacks. We're doing it.”

  
**A week and a half later...**

  
The door nearly burst off it’s hinges when Bucky used the side of his body to open it, he dragged his feet as he walked to the sofa and dropped his bag by the side of it.

  
He slouched into the sofa, leaning his head back, sighing. “I thought that flight would never end with Sam and Stark yammering on for god knows how long.”

  
Steve closed the door behind them, doing the same as his best friend and joining him on the sofa. “Well, hate to break it to you, Buck, but you’ll hear more of Sam tonight.”

  
Bucky slowly turned his head to Steve. “What?” He wasn’t pleased.

  
“Movie night, we're watching Lethal Weapon,” Steve explained, taking off his brown leather jacket and ditching his baseball hat on the coffee table.

  
He groaned, he’ll make sure to order in his favourite food so Sam will be too busy stuffing his face hole to talk his ears off.

  
Thirty minutes went by as they sat in silence, resting their eyes and bodies from the nearly two week long mission they just had when Bucky felt something was off.

  
“Steve?” He asked, concern in the tone of his voice.

  
Steve opened his eyes and looked at him. “Yeah, Buck?”

  
“Can you hear that?”

  
A minute of silence passed as they listened to the sounds of the apartment.

  
Steve was unsure of what Bucky was getting at. “I don’t hear anything, Buck.”

  
“Exactly.” Bucky quickly pushed himself off the sofa and heading for the door.

  
Steve followed suit. “Mind explaining?”

  
“That ignorant noisy neighbour is always making that awful racket at all hours of the day and now we don’t hear a thing? I don’t fuck with coincidences.”

  
Steve nodded and grabbed his shield, going first out of the apartment and to the apartment next to theirs. He looked over at Bucky and mouthed his next words.

  
“One,”

  
Bucky gripped his hand gun.

  
“Two,”

  
He flipped the safety off.

  
“Three."

  
Steve nodded and he booted down the door, pulling it off it’s hinges, walking hastily over it stopped when his eyes someone pouring themselves a drink in the open plan kitchen. That someone wasn’t their noisy as well neighbour.

  
Bucky flipped the safety on his handgun and put it back in his thigh holster.

  
The person blinked slowly at the both of them. “I’m pretty sure in some countries I can shoot you for breaking into my residence.”

  
Bucky cleared his throat as he took you in. “This is your apartment? A man lived here not even a week ago.”

  
You looked at the both of them, knowing exactly who they are from the get go. “Someone moves out, another one moves in. Isn’t that how apartment buildings work in the 21st century or are you both still stuck in the past?”

  
Bucky chuckled while Steve looked ashamed. “I’m sorry, ma'am, we'll have your door fixed.”

  
You stirred your drink, not impressed with these so-called Avengers. “I should hope so, Captain.”

  
A low growl slowly emitted out of their eye line, their heads snapped to the noise and came eye to eye of a very protective Doberman. You smirked at their reactions.

  
“I’d watch out for Phantom, he’s trained to kill.” You clicked your fingers and the loyal hound padded to your feet, still on guard against these strangers.

  
Bucky looked up from the animal to you. “Trained to kill?”

  
“Oh, jeez, why would I have a guard dog in a world where idiots with powers keep coming out of the drain pipes wanting to take over this unforgiving planet some way or another.” 

Steve straightened and composed himself. “You know of us?”

  
You pointed at his shield. “Duh.” You rolled your eyes and took a swig of your alcoholic drink.

  
Bucky smirked, he liked you. He liked your spirit and how you didn’t give two fucks. “I’ll fix your door myself personally, doll.”

  
“Good, tool kit under the sink, have at it.” You took your drink and walked over to the sofa, taking a seat while Steve rested his shield against the wall and went to the kitchen.

  
Phantom padded slowly after you and sat at your feet, his eyes never leaving the two soldiers. You watched intently as you would a Netflix show as Bucky picked up the door as if it weighed nothing.

  
He checked the hinges of the door. “You'll definitely need new ones.”

  
You tilted your head and rested your chin on your hand. “I wonder why.”

  
Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “They’ll be good to use until you can get some new ones.”

  
“I’m not putting them on.”

  
Steve walked over to Bucky with the tool kit, laying on the floor and handing him a screw driver. “We're sorry, ma'am, it won’t happen again.”

  
“I sure hope not, and I feel so old when you call me ma'am.” Your face scrunched up as you said it yourself and downed the last of your drink.

  
Bucky started screwing the door back onto the door frame. “Then what should we call you, doll?”

  
“Anything but ma'am, but I prefer (Y/N).”

  
He knelt down and put the last two screws in. “(Y/N), huh? I like it.”

  
“Good for you,” you said as you played with your glass on your knee, the ice in it circling at the bottom and making a ‘swishing’ sound for tour amusement. Although, you were enjoying the sight of the Earth’s most mightiest heroes in your apartment not that you would disclose that information.

  
“Name’s James, but you can call me Bucky.” He winked at you and gave you a crooked smile that you were sure made all the girls swoon, but not you.

  
You smiled back at him. “I don’t care.”

  
“Ouch, why do you wound me so, doll?” Bucky put the screw driver back in the tool kit, and looked back at you. He was really glad that the noisy neighbour was someone else’s problem now, he held no quarrels living next to you.

  
You had a few glasses before they burst in and interrupted your nice evening alone, although you were sure you were going to get interrupted more often now and you hoped it won’t be by breaking your door down every time. “I’m a mean drunk, and also a less mean sober who likes their privacy so with the nicest way I can muster: please, get the hell out my apartment.”

  
“Right away, (Y/N).” Steve picked up his shield and headed out the apartment while Bucky stayed.

  
You got off the sofa and strutted towards him. “I hope I see more of you, doll.”

  
You smirked at him and pressed your hand to his chest, you slowly and seductively pushed him out of your apartment. “As much as I would love that, dear Bucky, I don’t have to be super human to kick your ass out my apartment.”

  
You blew him a kiss and closed the door.

  
On the other side of door, Bucky sighed but this time with a smile on his face. The look dropped when he heard a voice.

  
“That was hot, she single?” Sam smirked, holding a bag of food and another bag of drinks.

  
Bucky glared at him. “Fuck off.”

 

 


End file.
